


Gravitation

by JollyCat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyCat/pseuds/JollyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently Nick has split up with his girlfriend in very odd circumstances, been turned into a zombie and then kidnapped, he thinks it's time to have something normal back in his life. So what could be more normal than dating a nice, normal woman? The only thing is it isn't going to go quite how he planned - and not with the person he expects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the start of an alternate season 3 (although it's not linked to particular episodes), one in which Nick and Juliette didn't get back together at the end of season 2.

"Next time stay out of my business, Grimm."

Nick has just a fleeting glimpse of a sleek furred head above the dark water and that's it, with a splash she's gone. He has an urge to lay his head down on the muddy river bank in front of him, stay right where he is. He's sure moving is going to be just too much trouble.

After a minute or two Nick realises he's getting very cold. That's not so bad, it's the truly unpleasant sensation that he's sinking into the mud that finally convinces him to make the effort to stand. Then it takes quite a bit of staggering, slipping and flailing about, getting muddier and muddier, before he's actually on his feet. Nick swears but it doesn't really help and he just hopes no one's catching all this and turns him into the next big online comedy clip. He hauls himself up the bank and through the railing and then suddenly he's back on the sidewalk, surrounded by people. A woman gives a small shriek as he appears, the Portland mud monster.

There's a bench nearby and Nick sinks down on it, shivering slightly. How the hell did his evening end like this? He had a date, a proper date, with a real live, normal woman. He'd worn a suit, a tie - now a muddy string hanging round his neck - and they'd been to a restaurant, a proper restaurant. And yet it still ends with him chasing Wesen. What makes it worse is that this particular Wesen, who couldn't have weighed more than a hundred and twenty pounds even soaking wet, has just kicked his ass. Mental note to self: never chase semi-aquatic Wesen along river banks while wearing dress shoes.

Wearily Nick reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out his phone. Hank? He's staying at Hank's, dragging him away from his own plans seems like adding insult to injury. Monroe then. He presses his phone. Nothing.

Nick tries a few times, shakes his phone, pushes buttons but there's no sign of life, just mud. He's aware that someone, rather than pointedly ignoring him, is approaching.

"What the hell happened to you, bud? You look like you've been mud-wrestling wearing a rather nice suit."  
Nick looks round. The man is looking down at him, amused. Good to know someone's finding this funny.  
"I er, I slipped. I don't suppose I could borrow your phone could I?"

Nick takes the phone, goes to ring Monroe. Except he can't remember the number. Is it 371 or 317 at the end? It will have to be Hank. And finds he can't remember that number at all. In fact, and he has no idea why, there's only one number he can remember with any confidence. The good samaritan is getting impatient so he rings the number.

 

The Löwen in front of Renard is down on his knees and being suitably apologetic for his misdemeanours. Renard isn't quite sure whether to be pleased he can still get a Löwen grovelling just through threats or disappointed because he could have enjoyed making an example. He's considering making an example anyway when his phone rings.  
"Get out."  
The Löwen scrambles for the door and Renard allows himself a moment of satisfaction at the Löwen's haste. He pulls out his phone. He doesn't recognise the number so he answers cautiously,  
"Hello?"

Fifteen minutes later Renard is feeling rather less satisfied,  
"Are you hurt? How did you get quite so covered in mud? And don't think you're getting in my car like that."  
Renard is very conscious that he seems to have gone from Prince of Portland to sounding like a cross parent in the space of quarter of an hour. How does Nick do this to him? He takes a breath, looks at Nick. He really is very, very dirty. His hair is sticking up, his cheeks are smudged, his clothes are filthy. He's also looking up with what can only be described as puppy dog eyes. Renard is having a hard time avoiding thinking words like 'gorgeous'. Maybe even 'adorable'.

The compromise between modesty and copious amounts of mud in Renard's pristine SUV is Nick sitting next to him in just his shirt and his underwear, his jacket, pants and shoes all consigned to the trunk. Renard tries to keep his eyes fixed ahead but he has good peripheral vision, can't quite block out the sight.  
"Where am I taking you?"  
There's a long pause and he can see Nick shifting uncomfortably.  
"Hank's, I guess."  
"You don't sound sure."  
"He, er, he had a date."  
"And you're hoping his ended better than yours?" Renard sighs, he's sure dealing with mud-covered Grimms isn't in his job description as Captain or Royal. Not that he minds exactly.  
"I'll take you back to mine, at least you can get cleaned up enough that if Hank has got lucky you won't frighten the poor woman away for ever."

*****

Hank and Nick's first task of the day is talking to a reluctant witness and so they're sitting in the car, watching a house and waiting for the guy to show up. It's a cold day and the occasional passers-by are walking huddled into coats and hats, the heater is on and Hank has been telling Nick all the details of his evening. His date sounds quite different to Hank's usual type - which, Nick thinks, given the three divorces might be a good thing.  
'So, c'mon Burkhardt, enough about me. You turned in after 2 am, your date must have gone well too."  
Nick drags his mind back to Lisa, the perfectly normal woman.  
"It was good."  
"So where'd you go?"  
"Some restaurant she really likes. It was...nice."  
"Nice?"  
"Yeah, the food was good but not much of it. I was so hungry I had to eat again at, um, later."  
Hank gives him a look,  
"And did you get on well? Was there conversation? Was there kissing?"  
"Yeah, there was conversation. I mean, you know how it is, first date there's always a few awkward silences. And we kissed."  
"A good kiss?"  
Nick tries to remember it.  
"It was a kiss, a kiss goodbye. You know."  
Hank looks at him again,  
"So, you had a nice but very small meal, chatted a bit and kissed goodbye? How come you were out 'til 2?"  
Nick sighs and tells him about the rest of his evening.

When Nick's finished Hank asks,  
"Do I have this right? You rang the Captain and he picked you up, took you back to his house in your underwear, let you clean up at his house and borrow his clothes - which I would like to have seen by the way - then you had something to eat together and he dropped you back at 2 am because you got talking."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Nick, your dates are so not like normal people's."  
Nick looks defensive,  
"I had a good date!'  
"Yes," says Hank, "I think you did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a Wesen from a later series...

Nick is feeling pretty damn good when he arrives for his afternoon date, just got a konigschlänger to leave town with a few threats and the smallest hint of violence. The call from Monroe had been more than a little panicky and yet he, Nick, has sorted out the situation without breaking sweat and in less time than it might have taken to get lunch. No bloodshed, no weird stuff (other than a konigschlänger actually existing of course), maybe he's finally getting this mastered. Nicholas Burkhardt, right on top of his Grimm. And although a Scandinavian craft market might not be quite his thing he can feel it, this is going to be a good date.

Lisa, every bit as normal as he remembered, wanders the stalls enthusiastically, buys lots of...things. As they pause for a coffee Nick looks at all the bags and thinks if this relationship goes anywhere his Elvis lamp will fit right in. They stroll a little more. Second date, maybe he should hold her hand. He's not a big hand-holder generally, somehow he always seems to be out of step and if he's carrying something in the other hand - like now - he always gets an overwhelming urge to scratch his nose. But it's ok, it's couple-y, it's... Nick is suddenly distracted by a fleeting glimpse of a familiar figure. Did he just see the Captain?

As they walk Nick keeps looking round for Renard, doesn't spot him but does see an unfamiliar Wesen, just for a second. Not the cuddly Eisbiber type of Wesen either, rather a moment's image of scales and claws and scarily big teeth. He walks Lisa back to her car, remembers to kiss her goodbye but keeps his eyes open - literally - both for Wesen and the Captain. Not that he can imagine Scandinavian craft markets being Renard's thing either but he's sure he saw him. He had planned to head to the trailer and an evening with the Grimm books but just on the off-chance he turns back towards the stalls.

Nick spots the unfamiliar Wesen first and with a cop's eyes rather than a Grimm's - he's casing the crowd and up to no good that's for sure. And there's Renard watching the guy, trying to look as inconspicuous as a man who is both six four and hot as hell can manage. Nick sidles up to him and Renard looks round, unsurprised.  
"Nick. What brings you here?"  
"Me - oh, I er, met a friend. And then I saw you watching that guy and wondered. What is he?"  
"He's Varme Tyv, and he should be fast asleep for the winter now. He hasn't done anything much so far but they feed on humans, I'm keeping an eye although it's tricky in this crowd."  
Nick tells himself that practical experience of a new type of Wesen must surely be better than book studying,  
"You want to walk round together? We'd stand out less and two pairs of eyes are better than one."

They keep an eye on the Varme Tyv but in order to blend in they have to stroll casually, chat. It would look odd otherwise of course. Nick sees the market differently through Renard's eyes - not the kitsch but the genuine craftsmanship amongst it. Renard is talking to a man who produces tiny, beautiful woodcarvings when Nick spots the Varme Tyv making his move, neatly separating a young woman from the group she's with and edging her out of sight. He doesn't want to be too obvious so to get Renard's attention he grasps the hand just a few inches from his own and makes the Captain look round.

Together they move to follow the Varme Tyv and his presumed victim, he's chatting to her, smiling but there's a furtiveness and sense of urgency to his movements that shouts wrongness. As they approach Renard speaks quietly, leaning into Nick's ear,  
"We'll need to split up, you go left, get the girl if you can and get her out of the way."  
Which is the moment when Nick realises that somehow he's still holding Renard's hand.

Nick edges round to the left, they're at the back of the market now, trash bins, lots of cardboard boxes. He can see the Varme Tyv and the girl, who's starting to understand something is wrong. The guy has her arm, is pulling her and she's trying to get away, not quite ready to scream yet but close. He looks freezing, Nick thinks, wonders what that's all about because it's chilly but not that cold, Renard's hand had been warm in his. And what the hell had he been doing there? Walking across a market holding his boss's hand - the Captain must think him a complete idiot. The Varme Tyv spots Renard approaching from the other side and Nick makes his move, grabs the girl out of the Varme Tyv's grip, flashes his badge at her and then moves her away, back into the main market.

As soon as he can he's back round, sees the Captain and the Varme Tyv face to face, the Wesen is all scales and fangs but Nick can tell when Renard woges even though he can only see his back, sees the shake of his head and the sudden fear on the lizard-like face.  
"Get well away from Portland, find somewhere to sleep. Any corpse in this city I even think is thanks to you and I will hunt you down and you will realise freezing to death would have been a better alternative. Is that clear?"  
The Varme Tyv makes some noise of acquiescence and then turns and runs, pushing past Nick. His touch is icy and Nick is surprised into stumbling back and falling into the pile of boxes. Oh great, as though he hasn't appeared enough of an idiot to the Captain for one day already. This is almost more embarrassing than the mud.  
Renard comes across, looks down at Nick. He has an odd expression on his face, one Nick can't quite fathom although at least he's not laughing, and he holds out his hand to help Nick from his cardboard bed of shame. Nick takes it and the long, strong fingers close round his and pull him to his feet.

Hank has been out himself, spending the day with his new lady. It's late when he gets in but Nick is still up, drinking a thoughtful beer. Hank pours himself a drink, he looks thoughtful too, asks,  
"Good date?"  
Nick is not quite sure how to answer that. Lisa seems a distant memory but yes, he guesses it was an okay date.  
He mumbles something in reply,  
"Yours?"  
Hank sips his drink,  
"Yeah, you know she's amazing. Classy, clever, funny. Very attractive. I, I really like her."  
Nick rouses sufficiently from his own confusion to realise there's a 'but' in there somewhere,  
"But...?"  
"Oh, she told me something tonight, something that surprised me a lot. Something I'm not sure about. I just need to think it through."  
Nick thinks Hank looks like he needs cheering up - he's really taken with this woman but whatever she's told Hank sounds pretty major. Oh well, Nick the comedy cardboard clown might make him smile.

"So you held the Captain's hand? And I thought you didn't even like holding hands. What did he say?"  
"He didn't say anything, probably just wants to forget it."  
"Hmm, maybe. Few months ago you and the Captain were daggers drawn, all that business with the keys, finding out he was a zauberbiest."  
"Yeah, well. The zombie thing, that weird musai thing, you know, he really helped. I guess we just needed to figure out how things worked once we both knew who we were."  
"So you think zauberbiests - or even maybe hexenbiests - can be okay?"  
Nick thinks, does he? He doesn't know any hexenbiests other than Adalind - and she's not okay - and the books say neither should be trusted an inch. But according to his books he should also chop the head off every blutbad or fuchsbau he meets so...  
"I guess it's just like everyone else, some are, some aren't. But I think the Captain's okay."  
"Yes," says Hank, "I thought you did."


	3. Chapter 3

Meet for a drink and then a movie, Nick doesn't think you could plan a more normal date than that. Normal, normal, normal. Just because he's a Grimm why shouldn't he have something in his life that isn't weird? Whatever anyone else may say he's sure he can still do normal. And tonight he's going to really _focus_ , he likes Lisa, he really does.

The drinks are okay and Lisa talks about her job and the people she works with at the ME's office and doesn't seem to expect too much back from Nick - which is lucky as every case he's worked lately has been Wesen. His mind drifts to an earlier conversation with Renard and their latest case before he remembers he's not doing weird tonight, tunes back in on Lisa. He finds he's agreed to go to some work event with her tomorrow - but that's fine, that's a regular kind of thing to do - and reminds himself to concentrate.

Unfortunately Nick thinks the movie is dreadful, it's supposed to be a comedy but although other people are laughing Nick just doesn't get it. There's lots of talking and a family that is so dysfunctional it makes the Captain's look close and supportive. Nick really wonders how Renard managed to survive his paternal family - and what on earth can his mother be like? Nick's mind wanders, no longer even trying to focus on the action.

It's as the movie is drawing to a close that Nick's wandering brain suddenly makes a connection between his new case and a conversation with one of the desk sergeants earlier in the day and he realises he has an idea where their suspect might be. He's out of his seat the instant the credits start to roll and has to pretend he was just stretching his legs as he remembers Lisa and the normal date.

Lisa loved the movie, which is fine, no reason you have to like the same things, laugh at the same stuff. He apologises though, can't go for coffee, something has come up at work with the case he's working, he has to go. So, does he ring Monroe? No, he discussed the case with Renard earlier and he helped Renard out with the Varme Tyv, he'll call the Captain.

Renard slides into the passenger seat and if Nick feels a slight twinge of...something... that he didn't feel when Lisa was so recently occupying that place he suppresses it firmly.  
"So, what makes you think the whatever it's called is wherever we're going?"  
"Qafsiker. Couple uniforms got called out to a warehouse this afternoon that should be empty but looks like someone is living there, storing a lot of property there. They both slipped in something and got covered in the most god-awful smelling stuff you can imagine. Harry on the front desk was telling me about it. Monroe says that these qafsiker, they smell bad, really bad - dead dogs and wet diapers is how he described it - and they use the smell to keep people away from their stash. Our suspect committed both murders during thefts and I think this is where he's storing what he took."  
Renard raises an eyebrow,  
"So we're driving across town this late at night based on a hunch and a smell?"  
Nick realises he could have waited until morning, this is a case, an official case after all. He could have - should have - gone with Hank tomorrow. He looks across at Renard and some of his concern must show on his face because the Captain smiles,  
"Nick, it's fine by me - and if you end up covered in whatever the patrol officers got covered in at least we're in your vehicle."

The warehouse does smell truly foul. Renard breathes in with a pained expression on his face,   
"This would certainly keep me from taking anything kept here. What kind of Wesen is this qafsiker?"  
"Wolverine basically."  
"Well let's wait for our wolverine outside. It's cold but at least it smells better."

They stand concealed in a doorway to another part of the building. The doorway is quite small for two grown men, particularly, Nick considers, as one of them grew rather more than average. Nick is conscious of the Captain's closeness, aware of a strange urge to lean against the big body so near to his. Must be the cold. Renard smells very good and Nick doesn't know if it's cologne, soap or just the Captain but he breathes in deeply. Might as well make the most if it before they have to go into the warehouse again. Headlamps suddenly cut through the blackness and he feels Renard tense next to him.

There is a very surprised qafsiker, there's a chase, there's a takedown and finally there's an arrest and two startled officers in a patrol car who get a call from their boss in the middle of the night. There are times, plenty of them, when Nick doesn't enjoy being a Grimm but tonight, tonight he would have to confess he has totally enjoyed it. The patrol car leaves and Renard touches Nick's shoulder, points,  
"Aren't you glad you're not with them?"  
As they watch both front windows of the patrol car roll down despite the cold, the heads of the two officers leaning out into the fresh air.  
Nick, full of adrenaline and who knows what else can't help it, he starts to laugh. Renard looks down at him and after a moment starts to laugh too. Once they've started they somehow can't stop and they laugh together for quite a while.

*******

  
Hank and Nick are getting coffee. Hank has the look of a man who had a very good night last night and when Nick had gotten up this morning he'd been in time to see a flash of blonde hair as the front door shut. Whatever Hank's date had told him the other night obviously wasn't enough to slow things down. Hank sips his coffee, glances at Nick,  
"So how was your evening?"  
Nick is still buzzing,  
"Oh, we had a really great time."  
Hank looks a little surprised, "You did? That's ...good."  
Nick starts to tell him all about it and he's describing the chase when he realises Hank is looking really, really puzzled.  
"Nick, weren't you going to the cinema with Lisa? How did the Captain get into this?"  
"Erm, I did go with Lisa. But I was thinking about stuff during the movie and I suddenly realised I knew where the Qafsiker must be. So I rang the Captain and then, well, as I was telling you-"  
Hank interrupts, "You've had three dates with Lisa and each time you've ended up out with the Captain. How does that keep happening?"  
Nick stares at Hank, put like that it does seem...strange.  
"Nick, what was the Captain wearing last night?"  
What an odd question, why on earth does Hank want to know that?  
"He was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt I've never seen before and that black pea jacket he has. Why?"  
"And what was Lisa wearing."  
Nick has absolutely no idea, "Er..."  
"You know, you've used words like 'nice' and 'okay' about Lisa and then each time told me about what you and the Captain have done in lots of detail. Why do you think that might be?"  
"I don't know, I mean I guess we're just getting on well. It doesn't mean anything."  
"You sure? Because I think it's something you maybe need to work out."  
"I do?"  
"Yes," says Hank, "I think you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Sean Renard sits at his desk, pen in hand, stack of paperwork in front of him. It looks like he's reading, poised to make the occasional note but in truth he's not thinking about any of it, he's thinking about what he wants. He's wanted many things in his life: an escape, a home, security, influence. He's wanted people too, although always before with a degree of calculation, a degree of pragmatism. And when he's wanted something - someone - he's always acted to make it happen. But this time is different in so many ways and this time he has to wait, because he knows if he pushes this, forces it he will spoil it all. This time he has to take a chance and although he's been told it's a good chance it's still not guaranteed, For a moment he feels a weight of sadness and then he thinks about mud and cardboard and chasing bad smelling Wesen and the feeling of Nick's hand in his and shared laughter and feels better. He's never waited before but he can this time, for this. He just really, really hopes he doesn't have to wait too long.

Nick sits at his desk, report on the screen in front of him but he's not seeing it. It's been a busy shift and although Hank's words have been in the back of his mind all day this is the first time he's had time to stop and consider. If he swings around he can see Renard is in his office, totally focused on his paperwork. Nick admires his powers of concentration but wishes he'd look up, maybe catch Nick's eye, give him an excuse to go across and say... Say what? What is he thinking about? Just because he knew what Renard was wearing last night, knows what he's wearing today without looking (grey suit, pale blue shirt, darker blue tie), what does that mean? It just means he's observant, that's all. And so what that he can picture Renard's hands and the curl of his hair and his lips? Nick knows the Captain is a good-looking man, he's not the only one to notice that, it's simply a fact, not...personal. And if he likes spending time with the Captain, that's just being a friend. He's friends with Monroe, likes to hang out with him, no one thinks that means he's in love with Monroe. Hell, he just thought the word love and that would be just ridiculous wouldn't it? Nick finds he's on his feet and ready for action because all this thinking is really not his thing. And anyway, it's time to get ready for his date.

Nick heads down to the locker room and changes into his suit - his second-best one, seeing as his best suit is still at the cleaners having a riverbank's worth of mud removed from it. He's just straightening his tie when his phone rings. It's Lisa.

Renard has to attend a charity function tonight in place of the chief of police. He will get changed and then he will go and say the right things and talk to the right people and all the while he will imagine an evening spent with someone else. Someone who's probably on a date right now. Can he hope that this date might end up like the previous three? Damn, he's a Zauberbiest, they're not supposed to fall in love, not supposed to care, not supposed to moon about hoping for a telephone call. And he just thought the word love.

Lisa dumps Nick most apologetically. Apparently she asked him out to make someone else, a work colleague, jealous. And it's worked, the colleague has declared he's loved Lisa all along and kissed her in front of the entire office. Nick supposes he should feel aggrieved but actually what he feels is relieved. He sits on a bench and thinks, thinks hard. He's still sitting there when the door opens. It's Hank.

"Hey Nick. Nice suit, mud free and everything - you're looking sharp and ready for your date."  
Hank is also off out, meeting this new woman he's so taken with. Nick doesn't feel like having the 'I've been dumped by Lisa' conversation just now, not least because he feels it might prompt Hank to ask awkward questions. Attack is the best means of defence,  
"You're looking sharp too. So, c'mon, when do I get to meet this lady, the one who's got you putting on a suit on a Friday night."  
Hank grins, unfazed,  
"Dinner tomorrow, 8pm at Emilio's. Bring your date too."  
The door closes behind Hank and Nick is left sitting on the bench, mind turning. Eventually he stands and answers to the empty room,  
"Yes," says Nick, "I will."

 

Nick heads back to the squad room, still not entirely sure what he's going to say or do when he gets there. His feet carry him through the bullpen and up to Renard's office, he taps on the door frame and goes in. Renard is standing by his desk clearly getting ready to leave. He's wearing a tuxedo and the sight of him makes the breath leave Nick's body.  
"Nick, I thought you'd gone. What can I do for you?"  
Several possibilities tumble through Nick's mind but nothing seems to be coming out of his mouth. He opens and shuts it several times but still nothing. He finally manages,"Captain-" but that's it. Renard is looking at him, probably thinks he's finally lost it.  
"Is something wrong? I'm sorry but I am running late - I have to get across to this function and if I don't leave soon I'll be quite literally running."  
Nick tries again,  
"Captain-”  
"Yes?"  
"Captain-"  
Oh hell, he can't do it.  
"Would you like a lift?"

The drive should only be a short one but the traffic is heavy. Realistically Renard would get there quicker walking but neither man suggests it. They talk but of nothing weighty, nothing important, in fact Nick gets the sensation that Renard is trying to put him at his ease. He also notices that Renard is watching him, sideways glances, watching his hands on the wheel. Nick breathes slightly faster at the realisation. They pull up at the side of the hotel where the function is being held.  
"Thanks for the lift, Nick, have a good evening."  
Renard has his hand on the door handle,  
"Captain-”  
Renard turns back expectantly.  
"Have a good evening too."

Renard's taken two steps and there's something in the way he holds himself, something ... something disappointed that makes Nick finally act. And he also realises why he can't get the words out, what he's doing wrong. He leaps out onto the sidewalk and shouts,  
"Sean!"  
The other man turns back and Nick takes a step towards him, a deep breath,  
"Sean, will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"  
"You mean...like a date?"  
"I mean exactly like a date."

Sean takes one, two steps towards Nick and he supposes he should wait one more day but no man - or Zauberbiest - can have infinite patience. He puts one hand up to Nick's cheek, the other to his shoulder and Nick tilts his head up and moves into Sean's kiss.

It's several minutes later that the kiss breaks apart, both slightly breathless.  
"I really will have to go, I'm sorry."  
Nick smiles up at him, warm and real in Sean's arms.  
"You can't go yet, you haven't actually answered my question. Sean, will you have dinner with me?"  
"Yes," says Sean. And anything else he might have said is lost in a kiss even better then the first.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sits in the passenger seat and worries. Not about Sean, oh no - even he couldn't ignore the way he'd felt all day, the sheer unexpected joy of knowing that this evening would be spent with Sean. But Nick had thought this was a good idea, turn up to meet Hank's mystery date with his own surprising date only now he's nervous. He _thinks_ Hank will be okay with it, _thinks_ Hank has long since guessed how Nick feels but what if he's wrong? Is arriving with a date who is a) Hank's boss and b) a lot more male than Hank possibly might be expecting really a good idea in a totally public place? Sean seems quite relaxed about it though, agreed straightaway when Nick suggested it. He also looks so amazing, grey suit, white shirt, elegant hands on the steering wheel, that every time Nick looks across at him his worries stop along with all the rest of his conscious thoughts. Sean smiles at him and Nick feels a hot coil of desire within him. How the hell did he pretend not to notice this for so long? Some detective he is.

The restaurant is busy and it takes a moment to see Hank and the blonde woman with him, only the back of her head visible. Nick watches Hank intently, waiting for the moment when he spots them, feels Sean just brush his hand against the small of Nick's back. Hank looks at Nick and then at Sean and a broad grin spreads across his face. Nick is still unsure, has Hank maybe not realised the situation?  
"Nick, I am glad to see you have finally figured this out, it's taken you long enough. Captain - Sean, I am very pleased to see you, congratulations - I told you he'd get there in the end. Come and meet Elizabeth."  
Hank's not surprised? And Hank's talked to Sean about Nick? What the... Nick turns to Sean but his focus doesn't actually seem to be on Nick at all, he's gazing with an expression of total astonishment on his face at Hank's date.  
The blonde woman stands and turns - beautiful, very elegant, looks about Hank's age. She smiles at Nick and then at Sean,  
"Hello darling."  
And Sean says,  
"Hello Mother."  
He might as well just accept it, Nick decides, his life is never going to be normal.

*******

Dinner went remarkably well, given the circumstances and all things considered. True there had been a moment of stunned silence as the discovery of just who Hank was dating sank in but nothing was spoiling tonight for Nick, not now. He'd grinned at Hank, complimented Sean's mother - after all she was as elegant and beautiful as Hank had said, not to mention looking a hell of a lot younger than she presumably was. Most importantly though he'd taken Sean's hand for a moment, leaned into him and known it was his touch making Sean relax, making Sean smile. The thought makes him look up at the man walking alongside him, enjoy the sight of Sean smiling again. Nick asks,  
"You want to get a drink?"  
"Sure if you want one. Where do you want to go?"  
Nick takes a breath, he knows exactly where he wants to go.  
"How about your place?"  
Nick finds Sean's warm hand next to his, takes it. And perhaps the most surprising thing of this whole surprising evening is that as they walk Nick feels completely in step, his nose doesn't itch and he discovers that actually he really likes holding hands.

 

Much, much later Nick lies in Sean's arms, head on his chest, warm, relaxed and very, very satisfied.  
"I hope you know I don't usually do this on a first date."  
Sean laughs, a warm rumble against Nick's cheek,  
"I think this is at least our fifth date. Even if you hadn't quite realised."  
That reminds Nick,  
"You talked to Hank. About me?"  
"Nick, apart from anything else I'm your commanding officer, you had to make the first move. And I didn't know if I was reading you right, if I was just imagining, hoping. So yes, I did talk to Hank. Although as it turns out I should have quizzed him more about his own love life while I was at it."  
"Do you mind?"  
"I don't think it would matter if I did, my mother does her own thing. I guess if Hank can cope with discovering he's dating my mother so can I. He already knew she was a hexenbiest anyway."  
Nick suddenly laughs,  
"And if they stick with it Hank could be your step-father."  
"Nick, that is a thought you're going to have to take my mind off."  
Nick leans up, kisses Sean, reaches up a hand to touch his face. The green eyes, so often guarded, are warm. Nick smiles,  
"You said once we could make history together. This wasn't what I was expecting but I think it's a history I'm looking forward to writing."  
Sean looks suddenly serious,  
"I know this sounds a little strange but I think...I feel as though this changes everything, makes things right. That together now we're going to make the right history."  
Nick kisses Sean again, something he wants to do a lot more of.  
"Sean, I'm supposed to be a detective, how did I fall in love with you without noticing?"  
"You love me?"  
"I love you. And I've never said that on a first date either."  
"Fifth date.” Sean says, "And I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The identity of Hank's mystery date was entirely Shadowolfhunter's idea. When she first suggested Hank and Elizabeth together in a comment I absolutely loved the thought of it. A huge thank you to Shadowolfhunter for letting me use it here.


End file.
